


Look What Just Walked Through the Door

by angelskuuipo



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, GFY, Gen, Post-Series, not comic compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thought he’d put the past behind him.  He never expected it to walk through the door of his club so many years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What Just Walked Through the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When you came in the air went out and every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you- Jace Everett, Bad Things
> 
> This was written for the lovely Carla as both a Thank You for the awesome banners she made for me a few months ago and as a Birthday pressie. _Buon compleanno, tesoro! Spero che hai avuto una giornata meravigliosa. Vi auguro tanta pace e felicità, ora e sempre._ (I did that through Google Translate. I hope I didn’t mess it up too badly. :)) This isn’t exactly what I set out to write, but I got stuck on my other idea. If I ever get unstuck I will happily post that one, too. I hope you like this, honey! Unbetaed, but I’ve read it over several times.  
>  Written: December 14, 2013  
> Word Count: 564

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel felt a tingle on the back of his neck and stiffened. Whoever had just entered his club had some serious power. He searched the mirror in front of him, but no one made an impression. Steeling himself, Angel turned around and leaned his elbows on the bar. He scanned the patrons and his eyes lingered on the fiery red hair of a woman near the entrance.

He blinked as a memory of another redhead he’d once known came to the fore. Huh. He hadn’t thought about her in years.

The woman turned and Angel choked on the sip of scotch he’d just taken. For a brief moment it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. It couldn’t be. There was no way the woman standing there was who he thought it was. Even if she were still alive she’d be close to eighty now. Maybe she was a relative? Still, there wasn’t really any doubt about who wielded the power he felt. As he stared at her, she looked up and their eyes met. Hers widened in shocked recognition and Angel didn’t know whether to curse or cheer. There were a lot of unresolved issues there, but he’d made his peace with that a long time ago. Or so he thought.

Sunnydale, the Slayer, Los Angeles, and Wolfram & Hart were lifetimes ago for him and the last thing he needed was someone from that time bringing it all back. Before he could decide to stay or go, though, she made the decision for him and approached.

As he watched her walk towards him he couldn’t see any ill intentions in her, although he knew well that looks could be deceiving. Still, though, they’d been sort of friends once upon a time. This meeting could go any number of ways.

He let himself really look at her and had to admit that she was a beautiful woman. If she were a stranger he’d entertain the thought of all the ways they could spend an evening or two together. But she wasn’t a stranger and he wasn’t sure he wanted to open that can of worms a third time. His track record with Sunnydale women wasn’t the greatest.

She surprised him with a kiss on his cheek when she reached him. “Hello, Angel.”

He kissed her back. “Willow. This is a surprise.”

The grin she gave him was wry and tinged with bitterness. “Yeah, you could say that.” She looked away for a moment and he could almost feel the deep breath she took for courage before she squared her shoulders and met his gaze again. “I guess we should talk.”

He considered her for a moment before mentally shrugging. Why the hell not? He leaned over the bar and snagged another glass. With the two glasses in one hand, he picked up the bottle his bartender, Mark, had opened for him earlier and motioned towards his office. “Come on. It’ll be quieter in there.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t protest. As he followed her, he couldn’t help but admire the sway of her hips as she walked. Maybe he’d entertain some of those thoughts after all. They weren’t the same people they once were, at least he wasn’t. There was no telling what could happen now.

Surprisingly, he found himself looking forward to finding out.

-30-


End file.
